


Mixed Feelings

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: For the "New Character" challenge ontolkien_weekly.  I realized I'd never really written Eomer, and the minute I though that, I had a horseboy moping in my head.  I blameseleneheartentirely for that. *grin*  Unrequited love ahoy!





	Mixed Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> For the "New Character" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). I realized I'd never really written Eomer, and the minute I though that, I had a horseboy moping in my head. I blame [](https://seleneheart.livejournal.com/profile)[seleneheart](https://seleneheart.livejournal.com/) entirely for that. *grin* Unrequited love ahoy!

Eomer was pleased that his sister seemed recovered--she was bright and smiling, moving among the soldiers and pouring mead, talking here and there briefly.

He turned away for a moment, and when he found Eowyn again, she was somber, passing the hero's cup to Aragorn, who took it, eyes never leaving hers, and drank. Whatever he said to her then made her light up, still serious, but glowing, eyes shining.

Eowyn deserved to find happiness and love, and Aragorn was a good man. Eomer was glad for her... but even so, he couldn't help a brief twinge of jealousy.


End file.
